Modimous In Equestria
by Grogmar
Summary: The Rogue Trader Modimous was escaping from a tyranid fleet into the warp when a barrage knocked the trader fleet off course before the warp closed.


**i do not own warhammer or mass effect**

**Number of ships belonging to the Titanfist dynasty**

**- 8 carrack class transport ships**

**- 2 caravans of nicassar dhows**

**- 30 armed freighters**

**- 3 conquest class galleons**

**- 4 Goliath class factory ships**

**- universe class conveyor ship-modified and expanded from 12k to 15k and seventeen decks now made into a city within the ship itself with eldar,tau,squat,ogryn,nicassar,and a few humans. Forges and factories included.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the future there is only war, in M30 the great crusade by the emperor of mankind waged across a million worlds, the extermination of the aliens and mutants with the chaos corrupted humans began to take shape. The unification of mankind saw many new races of human like the ogryn, ratling, and the squats whom were in their isolation managed to flourish and after their discovery prosparity came even better than before though in the forty first then with the imperium falling apart, but one person made it his charge and his childrens to help as many people as they could back when the crusade, a squat lord by the name Grimnar approached the emperor for a charter that the rogue traders use though the emperor was giving a smile like he knew what Grimnar wanted before he even spoke even letting the squat explain his reason was that grimnar believed that all life should be allowed to live not just because they were alien though this kind of thimking was a strange one since squats were notorius for their hate for most races but Grimnar was smarter than most, he knew that while there were many humans in the galaxy there were also many more alien races out in the galaxy that had nothing to do with the enslavement of humans so after two days of thinking the emperor agreed and the binding charter was written so that grimnars family and whom ever the contract passes to will not be bound by the new imperiums law. When the heresy came grimnar had to postpone all his plans to join the loyalists but died fighting an invasion force of world eaters to his homeworld and his contract was lost until M36 six thousand years later when a squat lord by the name of Bradof Titanfist obtained the hereditary charter and set about building a ship of the universe class variaty ship that was 12k that could fit enough people to colonize a world. The construction was only completed two hundred years after he died. Bradofs universe class ship was ready with full clearance in the thirdy ninth millenium his grandson Iranous Titanfist sought to do what grimnir saw as the right thing to do but a couple of problems were encountered like crewing the behemoth sized vessel due to its size even with all the squat and tau technology combined like neo-plasma generators that with the tau improvments just eight is able to power all of terra and the squat warp drive, thanks to all that energy from the neo-plasma could go from one end of the galaxy to the other within a few days rather than a year like other vessels. The problem was solved when a hive fleet hit the homeworlds of his people creating an oppertunity thanks to all the refugees numbering in the millions. He managed to save one hundred twenty thousand from the homeworld Brundan. The new crew at least those of whom that could operate the vessels systems worked out mightily and the maiden voyage probably made his ancestors happy for the ship seemed to glow with power and joy that shined through two systems, and the first warp jump was one not of dread because of the denizens that inhabited it, but of happiness.**

**Over the next five hundred years Iranous traveled saving, looting, exploring, and modif caught much attention from the damn humans yes Iranous and his son Modimus disliked most humans for their idiotic and zealot nature even going so far as to board the black ships of the imperium to rescue the psyker children taken from there homes. Hell there were about two dozen psykers on board though most left to find a new home on the outer rim planets with the children. Iranous had many contracts with aliens like in graditude for saving a colony the tau offered some their technology like the battle suit which the reasearch teams put to good use on devoloping better armour for the troops in the ship which was named Grimnars Hope and an AI drone though this was a matter of much debate so Iranous kept only a personal one to help take care of his son Modimous whom was born only a year before. The eldar on the other hand left much to be desired and relations failed after the farseer told him that his people were primitive monkeys before he called her a puffed up infertile sow making her so angry that the entire craftworld chased Grimnars Hope through five systems.**

**The Grimnars Hope became a home to many many people of differant races and ways of life. The ship had fourteen decks that were make to accomodate the race or people like exodites and ogryn whom were saved. The first two decks are the homes of the two hundred thousand squats whom created a very affective factory to make munitions, and other things that get sold or sent to the other levels. The third level was a living area for all the armed forces and fourth level was a habitat for animals like the dinosaurs and Carnodons that were caught on some of the death worlds. The fifth level was a large living area for the ogryn. The sixth level was food prosessing and slaughter houses for the grox and the hydroponic plants from the homeworlds. The seventh is a forest kind of enviorment for the three hundred beastmen that Iranous saved from the puritans in the imperium thinking them mindless beasts. level eight was a focal point were the bars, shops, craftmen, and merchants worked and the civilians shopped though for some reason a small population of grynx made their home there. Level nine was the comm and weapon arrays for the whole ship because its in the middle of it due to the thick adamantium plating. The tenth level was actually seperated into two diferant rooms for the neo-plasma generators and the other the engine room. The elevanth level was the docking bay and then five hundred years of salvaging and looting from many factions left a lot of available craft for mining and other things along with a large amount of munitions. Level twelve were the armouries seperated into racial technology like eldar, tau, human, and others. The thirteenth level was the recent addition made of wraithbone the eldar used and now there were a small settlement for eldar numbering six hundred. The Last level was for loading and unloading when the ship was landed for repairs or sending out troops to explore a area. The whole ship was family and always helped eachother this ship was vision of hope within a cruel galaxy. May the ancestors or whichever gods you worship protect the ship.**

**M40 the Titanfist dynasty was flourishing into the most successful rogue traders in history with a entire fleet along with a now universe class beheamoth that kept expanding with newer additions while remaining mobile, the four new decks held a entire city that all the people and visitors traded and did buisness. Iranous son Modimous was seventy years old and was learning to be a warrior without peer could now fight banshee eldar and maybe win. The universe conveyor class ship that they started out with now included dozens either docked or moving ships of imperial origins and xeno origins ,alongside the beheamoth like the eight Carrack class transport ships and the small caravan of nicassar Dhow. The Grimnars Hope was attacked by the inquisition a few times for the sole reason of being a haven for aliens, abhumans they considered mutants, psykers, and the technology that his grandfather had hoarded for ages though thanks to the charter the emperor himself signed which alone should have made any hostile elemants like the damnable puritians to back off. the battles were usually a little one sided due to Iranous believing that overkill was just a loser complaining that he lost so out of a dozen cruisers, escorts, and others only four or five survived the first barrage from the lances and nova-cannon from at least fifty ships. Unfourtanatly on a unexplored world in Ultima Segmentum that was being explored to see if it is good for colonization a Eversor killed Iranous but he went down hard as he managed to use his power axe on the eversor's leg severing it and was finished of by his son Modimous whom was educated by the many differant cultures since birth to fight with a power spear to the head. Modimous, after the grand funeral where many of the fleets men and women cried for the man that risked so much for them, wanted to continue his fathers legacy by helping his new people and family of the ship. There was now a clan of kroot whom were saved from orks living in the forest with the beastmen who got along with the xeno's rather well considering they both were quite savage. Before the squat left to help the kroot warsphere that he had rescued the kroot from, he desided to choose a honor guard to help him when he went to the surfaces of worlds. The guard was equiped with the best weapons and armour, Idranel of the exodites was a ranger, Gorgoth the bestigor beastman used carapace armour and a bolter, the bon'ead ogryn named Thud loved to use a huge looted astartes heavy bolter and power axe, a kroot carnivore named Yort'tyrn got a power sword looted from the with few piece armour here and there, and the last was his pet from segmentum ultima, on death world -classified- called a saber lion whom modimous raised since she was a pup though it was dangerous to enemies it loved children. Modimous currently was being chased by a tyranid splinter fleet in the warp but because the hive mind ceated a shadow the navigator couldn't find a way out of the warp when all the sudden there was a huge flash of light and the population of the ship blacked out.**

**Xxxxxxxx planet Equis : canterlot xxxxxxxxx**

The beautiful city of canterlot was a shining example of ponykinds ingenuity. The palace was grand and well made with everything was peaceful exept one. The princess of the night was panicing very badly, she had senced somthing huge appear within her domain. She finally had it and ran to her sister as fast as she could finding her in the throne room.

"SISTER we felt somthing enter the solar system and its so large it makes my moon look small we must prepare." celestia looked at her sister and was very worried considering that the last time this happen the migrain almost made her destroy the griffon kingdoms.

" okay luna calm down i shall prepare keep the whatever it is within your domain so if it heads to our world we can see if they are a threat or not" luna calmed down somewhat before returning to her room to await the night.

Xxxxxxx the Grimnars Hope xxxxxxxxxx

The Grimnars Hope was floating dead in the water with the rest of the fleet so to speak as the crew roused itself from unconciousness though the captians main thought was "uuuuuuuhhhh what dis i drink hopefully i dont wake up next to a eldar again." yes very polite for a squat. Modimous was a very strong man compared to the rest of his race able to pick up boulders thanks to genetic enhancements with a large black beard, dressed in a naval dress uniform of red and gold with armour adorned with squat symbols and medals. As he looked from his command throne on the bridge to see three eldar, five of his kin, and three tau.

" HEY WAKE THE BLOODY HELL YOU PIECES OF GROX SHIT" yelled the captian of the ship startling all the command crew awake. the bellow also had the side effect of a echo through most of the deck waking others.

Modimous just sat back with a sigh and lit up his pipe for a moment before starting his orders.

"alright i want a status report from all the decks when the communications come back on, send the beastmen and kroot to check on the animals just in case some get out of their cages or enviorment. Ask the exodites if there is any damage on the bottom decks. I know the ogryn are fine due to thier thick skulls but ask anyway. Then have the honor guard meet me here" the crew went into action checking systems for any abnormalities within the ship and fifteen minutes later the lights and comm arrays back with all decks reporting all are fine just shooken up. Though the navigator told him that they croseed dimensions again making the captian face palm , the last time this happen he got attacked by a bunch of women pirates just for being male.

" okay now tell me that their is a planet that we can stop at for a while i have the natural urge to have good ol dirt beneathe my feet."

Xxxxxxxx two hours later xxxxxxxx

Modimous looked at the garden world that was so unspoiled by humanity and the race that livedthere seemed to take rather good care of it. What made the psykers confused was the vast entity that was up there with the emperor. The thought made him realize the entity probably knew they were here so might as well go ahead and make good impression.

" get me the repersenitives of the races that live abourd. We are gong to head to the surface to see this entity"

"yes sir" yelled the crew before going of to get a retinue and reps for a meeting.

Modimous merely smoked his pipe and chuckled

Xxxxxxxxxxx two hours later xxxxxxx

The reps had gathered at the personal ship of their lord. Ah"yun was a niccassar patriarch leading the caravans and a old friend of modimous and his family going back to his grandfather. The farseer Iranous saved from a chaos marine incursion on a exodite world was named Aduwen whom became a trusted friend and advisor. The ogryn was Thuds brother Thunk also a bone'ed and was gentle as a flower all the agression going to his brother. The tau that lived aboard were all from a now tyranid infested colony and were led by shas'o Korla a female tau whom had many...relations with the lord. The humans were all from catachan and while they worshipped the emperor these guys were cool about it to worried about survival back home to care about anything else and were led by Harrison Reaver a very tough man but once you get his respect you his loyalty was yours. The Kroot and beastmen said they would use the honor guard member of their races as reps. The last was his people led by his cousin and leader of the armed forces on the ship named Brundan Titanfist.

" okay friends, family, and annoying cousins were about to make first contact with a now dont laugh ponies whom seem to have their own version of the emperor from what the psykers tell me." this infomation caused much murmuring even the non humans were amazed that a bunch of ponies could have a being equel to the god of mankind. Harrison seemed like he was frozen in place with another of his troop snapping his fingers in front of his face before punching him in the face barley fazing the man whom punched the other in out.

" Aduwen i know you saw somthing with yer runes and want to let things take their course" the eldar just nodded" okay on the ship you lot and have the drivers put us near the capital where the most powerful alien is." the reps got on the modified niccasar dhow which before was weak, now instead of white and brown it was red and black. The neo-plasma genorator made it the best luxary transport in the fleet and the pilots didnt need the psykers power to push forward.

Xxxxxxx the grandgolloping gala xxxxxxxxx

The gala was a disaster of the highest degree which is why celestia was at a shop called donut joes with her student and friends laughing when a paniced yelling that could only come from the royal canterlot voice that luna used making the soveriegn of Equestria remember about the object that appeared in the solar system two days ago. Twilight and her friends looked on confused at the varing emotion upon the princess face whom turned to them and said urgently.

" girls hold on" a large flash of light and they were at the gates of Canterlot surrounded by the lunar and solar guards who were looking nervously to the sky.

"uhhh princesses what going on why is the guard out in force and looking at the sky." the student of the sun asked nervous about why such force was nessesary.

"because my pupil about two days ago somthing bigger than the moon entered my sisters domain of the stars and its headed right for us at a speed that a meteor couldnt." this revalation had various reactions but one thought was common" the stars, the solar system and OH mMY CELESTIA ALIENS" twilight seemed eagar for their knowledge, Rarity interested in their fashion, applejack didnt know what to think, Rainbow wanted to know of they would threaten the planet, and Fluttershy was on the fence from if they were scary and asking what kind of animals there were on other planets. All this was interupted by a loud humming noise that was getting louder and louder as a dot in the sky got larger. When it was finally visible the group of ponies were amazed by the elegant design of the craft it looked like a sky yacht with red and gold as the main colors.

When it landed right outside the gate in front of the gathered ponies and a crowd had gathered to see what these beings looked like. The prow opened sending down a ramp then all was quiet. Sounds of marching like steps echoed through the area as bipeds marched out of the ship, some the size of average ponies others bigger than a minotaur all in full armour that covered most of their faces. The beings carried a varity of weapon some familiar like the really skinny one whom carried swords and spears, the ones that had goat like faces had halberds and axes, the others that were the biggest carried what seemed to look like pinkies water guns only made of differant matierals and designs. The last to come out after the warriors were of the same races with uncovered faces.

The largest was floating in mid air without wing making many unicorns and pegasai gape for the being looked like a polar bear thiugh much flatter and the princesses and those unicorns with magical talent above average could sense the energy the bear gave off then it introduced itself" i...am...Ah'yun...The...Patriarch...of...the...Nicassar." its voice was slow and to the leaders ancient more so than them.

The second biggest looked rather dim and had the look of not alot going on in its head even its sentances seemed to take much brain power." i uuuuuh am Thunk of eerrrhh da Ogryn uuuuh nice tah meet youz leetlez ponies hur hur."its voice was loud proved the ponies right that he was quite dim.

The third ones while tall didnt pass the ogryn but looked to the princesses like discord had a cold and mixed apes and goats together though its teeth were carnivorous from looks of it. The equins could tell that the being was strong if the giant axe on its back was any indication that it was strong. The voice was gutteral like he was having trouble saying actual words" i am Gorgoth chieftan of the beastmen tribe bone chewers" the name of his race explained as beastmen meant half beast and half whatever the other is.

The one that was blue with no ears or nose had long braided black hair was obviously female if the feminate face was any indication. The armour was bulky with red and brown as the promenit colors. The accent the female had sounded like the ponies of neighpon."i Shas' Korla of the tau i thank you fir letting us on your world equin."very polite indeed.

The second to last one standing right next to the leader was as tall as celestia wearing a gold and red robe with armoured shoulder guards and a staff that glowed. The voice of this creature was etheral. " i am farseer Aduwen of the exodite eldar under the command of my dearest friend and lord of the beheamoth of a vessel and all the others lord Modimous Titanfist." this introduced the last member of the delagets.

The last was of the height of a average pony with a large black beard with a few scars on his face, the outfit made rarity gasp at the combination of armour and dress uniform the red and gold colors really brought out that he was the leader of a group as differant as can be. The weapons he had was spear that glowed like eldars with a pistol. All in all this short being had the look of a mastet of war and peace.

" so which one of you is tha leada of this planet or country" The large white alicorn that had an ancient look in her eyes like Aduwen but from the look in her eyes he saw many emotions like sadness, joy, and very little anger wirhin this pony and her voice was like a mother. The darker one seemed to be filled with regret and some amount joy but these two beings the rogue trader could sense that they could be trusted.

" yes i and my sister luna are the rulers of Equestria. we welcome you to our world and me and the elemants of Harmony can learn as much from you as you can from us."

So with that the guards and delagates of each race left with a elemant or princess to talk about the history of their peoples.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope this is good i will use modimous for many dimensional travel fics.


End file.
